The Day Beca Played the Guitar
by areaderofmanythings
Summary: Thursday's was their day, it was the day Chloe found out Beca played the guitar and a week later the day Chloe learned Beca was in love with her and Beca did it with a guitar and a song. "Beca Mitchell doesn't pick a song just because. Out of all his songs you could pick, why this one?" Chloe asked. Beca could only reply, "It helped me realize things…."


**A/N: Thanks to the PM I got from someone who wishes to stay unnamed**** asking me to write a song fic using Twenty One Pilots _Holding On To You. _****Sorry this isn't a song fic, I've never really tried. I had part of this story written with Beca playing two songs. So I rearranged some things and used the Twenty One Pilots as the first song instead of my original choice, plus I really love _Holding On To You_. However, I'm a huge Dave Matthews fan so I kept the original song I was using in this ****fic as the main storyline. Also I always think of Beca around the same age as Chloe in my fics, so lets all pretend that Beca that.**

**Songs Used: Twenty One Pilots, **_Holding On To You_** (acoustic version on ukulele and a second one on guitar).Dave Matthews, **_Crush_** (any and all acoustic solo versions)_._**

**As always I don't own Pitch Perfect or it's characters or the songs used. Everything else is mine, including ****any and all mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Smiling as she walked Chloe made her way towards her apartment late Thursday afternoon after finishing her last class of the week. Her smile grew wider as she neared the door because she knew her girlfriend was there, Beca was always there. The two had been dating a little over two months and like clockwork every Thursday Beca was always waiting.<p>

It started, even before they began dating, with Beca waiting for the redhead outside her classroom, from there Thursday nights became their thing. Chloe even gave Beca a key after finding out the DJ would wait outside for two hours until her class ended. Usually they would make dinner and talk or Beca would be forced into watching movies, but as their relationship progressed other activities were sometimes added.

Beca was almost always passed out on the couch when Chloe arrived home, with music coming from the younger girls laptop creating the only sound. However, this particular Thursday was a little different.

Chloe quietly slipped into her apartment, to avoid waking her sleeping girlfriend she gently shut the door and removed her shoes. She wasn't surprised by the music, what did surprise her was that it wasn't coming from a laptop, Beca was singing along to something. As Chloe rounded the corner she stopped before entering the room, there sat Beca with her back to Chloe playing a guitar.

Leaning against the wall smiling, Chloe listened and watched as hands delicately moved along to the song. _God she's gorgeous and so talented_, _yet underneath the sarcastic exterior is a loving, caring person._ _I know it's early but I'm falling hard and fast but it feels right. Should I tell her? I don't want her to freak out, because I know I am._

Walking over Chloe placed her hands on Beca's shoulders before leaning down, "Hey baby."

"Hey Chlo," Beca sighed happily, turning slightly to deliver a kiss.

"You know," Chloe started trailing her hands down Beca's arms eventually intertwining their fingers. "I learn something new about you everyday. Why didn't you tell me you could play?"

"I don't know it's never come up. It's always been something I did alone."

Beca sat the guitar aside as Chloe made her way around the couch. Laying down she placed her legs across Beca's lap making herself comfortable.

"How long have you been playing?"

"Since middle school…My neighbor had a yard sale and sold me this old beat up guitar with for ten bucks. I brought it home and my Mom took me out to get strings and a case. She even got me a couple of lessons, just the basics you know. Ever since that day it's been another hobby." Pausing Beca reached for Chloe's hand, after drawing a few random patterns on the palm she continued, "Four years ago, for my seventeenth birthday, she bought me a brand new one, I guess she knew it wasn't a hobby anymore."

"Well I'm glad you finally decided to let me in on _another_ Beca Mitchell secret," Chloe playfully added. "Play something for me, I don't care what."

"I don't know Beale, I hate to over impress you," Beca joked picking up her guitar. "How about… Holding On To You."

"By Twenty One Pilots?" Chloe excitedly interjected. "Bec's, that's not really a guitar song."

"Don't doubt me, just listen."

Not giving Chloe a chance to reply Beca started into the song. It started slower and after the intro Beca began singing rather than rapping. She also added the background piano parts into the guitar melody instead of singing or humming them like some people would. After she finished the two sat in silence.

"I saw Tyler Joseph do a version on a ukulele and decided to expand on it, incorporating other aspects from the song into my version." Beca stated nervously setting the instrument aside. "I've been working on it for a week, it's still rough. If you didn't like it tell me, I'll play you something else."

"Beca that was amazing, not what I was expecting. I loved it."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, now come here." Chloe grabbed Beca's arm pulling her girlfriend until they were laying side by side, legs tangled together. Chloe slowly trailed a hand up Beca's neck stopping at her jaw, "You want to know something else?"

"Sure," Beca whispered looking into Chloe's eyes.

The redhead bit her lip, "I think people who play the guitar are totally sexy."

"Good to know," Beca smirks. Trying to hide her laughter she continues, "It also proves that I'll always be second to Dave Matthews. You don't have as much of my stuff on your iPod as you do his."

Chloe's eyes narrowed but lightly laughed. Shoving Beca's shoulder Chloe quickly flipped their position so she was on top.

"Watch it Mitchell," Chloe warned undoing the top few buttons of Beca's shirt. "I was going to say you're way hotter but if you would rather continue with your usual rant, go ahead."

Leaning down to the newly exposed skin the redhead lightly pressed kisses along Beca's collarbone, slowly working her way up. Reaching Beca's pulse point Chloe lightly sucked before whispering, "I _will_ make you regret anything bad you say about him."

"Jesus Christ," Beca gasped as Chloe's hand slid under her shirt, stopping below her bra. "I think I should say things like this more often, I like your retaliation. You taking charge is a major turn on." Beca ran her hands through Chloe's hair, down her back, dipping her fingertips into the waist of the redhead's jeans.

"Not so fast babe," Chloe halted the wandering hands by sitting up.

"First I think…" Chloe seductively trailed a single finger down the bridge of Beca's nose and over her lips. "You should…" She continued as the finger weaved a journey down the brunette's neck and chest inching towards her stomach, "Make me dinner."

Laughing Chloe launched herself from the DJ's grasp making a quick get away. Chloe always knew what buttons to press to work Beca up, only to leave her craving more.

"You are a tease Beale, such a tease." Beca groaned sitting up on her elbows looking in the direction of the bedroom. "Sometimes I think you want me only for my cooking skills, which you are better at than me."

"Nope babe only for your body and what it does to me," Chloe replied sticking her head out from the bedroom. "Give me ten and I'll be out and help you."

"Ok."

Giving Beca a wink she added, "We will finish what we started later."

Beca picked up her girlfriends iPod that was resting on the coffee table and began scrolling through as she waited. Looking for nothing in particular she stopped on a playlist titled _DM Acoustic._ Finding it interesting she plugged the iPod to her laptop and transferred the entire playlist then randomly played a song.

After a few minutes of listening Beca got an idea. Since their first date when Beca took Chloe to a Dave Matthews concert, she had been intrigued by the guitar patterns he played. Realizing she didn't know any Dave (how Chloe constantly referred to the musician) songs, she thought she could learn one or two and play them for her girlfriend. _They can't be that hard, she'll love it, _Beca thought as she reorganized the playlist.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! This shit is hard," a frustrated Beca sighed crossing another song off her list.<p>

Beca had spent the afternoon at her laptop, guitar in hand slowly going through Chloe's playlist in search of a song. The process would have been a faster had she not been so picky, it seemed like two hours were spent on one song.

The first few choices were fast songs, not extremely difficult, but Beca wanted something slower where she could learn the intricate patterns, plus the lyrics had to be right. Beca thought the lyrics should have meaning, she wanted to convey how she felt and a fast song couldn't provide that.

"Maybe her most played songs aren't the way to go," Beca wondered aloud reorganizing the playlist to alphabetical. She didn't have to scroll very far when two songs titles jumped out, Crash Into Me and Crush. Turning the volume up she pressed play.

As she listened Beca thought both songs were good, slow enough with nice guitar patterns that she could vary. As for the lyrics well, they were interesting. Each was a love song, with one outright screaming love and the other a hidden love, with the person watching and admiring from afar.

"Which to choose?" Beca asked tapping her fingers along her desk.

Moving to lay on her bed Beca stared up at the ceiling going though each song. _For a long time I did hide my feelings for Chloe and we did dance around each other for months. So, Crash Into Me seems the logical choice. Then there's Crush, where both our feelings are out in the open no more hiding them. Just like the lyrics say when we're together I don't know if I'm right side up or upside down. Plus I'd do anything for her because I do love her more everyday…Wait what!?_

"Am I in love with her?" Beca questioned sitting up in bed.

Thinking about it Beca was in love with _all_ things Chloe, from her bubbly personality and gentle caring ways, to how her eye's sparkle when she laughs and her inappropriate lack of personal boundaries. It was _everything_ about Chloe and words can't explain everything. Plus her girlfriend was hot, insanely hot, and she loved familiarizing herself with that body every chance she got.

Letting a smile creep onto her face, Beca stated with confidence, "I am in love with Chloe Beale."

Looking one last time at the lyrics to Crush, Beca knew she'd made the right choice. Picking up her guitar she pressed play and began learning the song.

* * *

><p>A few days later…<p>

Chloe spotted Beca as she made her way across the common area of the student center. She thought Beca looked downright sexy with her hair in a messy bun, wearing her headphones, straddling a bench intently staring down at her laptop. As Chloe made her way closer, she knew she hadn't been spotted, tiptoeing she stopped directly behind her girlfriend.

Reaching out Chloe lightly trailed a finger under the younger girls ear, across her pulse point, ending at the curve of her shoulder. Getting no reaction Chloe repeated the process, this time applying more pressure while scraping her nail. _Bingo!_

Beca nearly jumped off the bench, turning quickly to look she got caught up in the wire of her headphones, "What the…"

Beca was face to face with a giggling Chloe, "Hey baby, no need to strangle yourself, I already know I take your breath away. What ya looking that made you miss my hotness approaching?"

Chloe leaned over trying to adjust the screen when the younger girl slammed her laptop shut.

"Nothing just some boring class stuff," Beca nervously replied removing her headphones as she stood.

"What are you hiding Mitchell? You and I both know you only stare like that if you're interested. Case in point," Chloe gestured up and down her body, smirking as Beca's eyes followed.

"Ok fine," Beca sighed defeated, taking Chloe's hand she linked their fingers. "I'm not hiding anything…Just working on something for you." Noting how her girlfriend's eyes lit up she quickly added, "Which I'll show you tomorrow… So don't give me that face. Now come on I'll buy you lunch."

"I have to wait a whole day? That's so unfair!" Chloe wined kissing Beca's cheek. "There's no changing your mind is there?"

"Nope," was the only answer she got as Beca reached down to pick up her laptop, shoving it into her bag.

* * *

><p>Chloe practically sprinted home after her final class that week, slipping in the door she was greeted with nothing but silence. Rounding the corner she saw Beca fast asleep on her couch.<p>

"Typical," Chloe whispered sitting down brushing a stray hair from Beca's face. Staring at the sleeping form Chloe searched the DJ's face and couldn't help thinking, _I'm in love with you Beca Mitchell, and I just wish I could say it._ Not many things made Chloe nervous but saying that one phrase she stood covering Beca with a blanket then went to change and start dinner.

Chloe was standing at the stove, checking their pasta, when she felt warm arms snake around her waist and a kiss pressed to her shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have helped."

"I know, it's ok, you looked like you needed the sleep." Chloe turned in Beca's arms and kissed the shorter girl softly. "You're here now though, grab the plates and drinks, I'll be right out."

A while later, dishes abandoned on the coffee table, they were curled up together on the couch. Chloe snuggled into Beca's side as she traced patterns along the brunette's thigh while chatting about their day.

Looking across the room Chloe noticed the guitar case.

"Play for me again please?" Chloe asked pointing towards the instrument.

"Sure… I take requests or I've been working on something I know you'll like?"

"Wait does that have anything to do with what you mentioned yesterday?" Chloe asked searching Beca's eyes for the answer.

"It does."

"Well, play that then."

Standing Beca walked over and removed the guitar from its case. Returning to her seat she smiled giving Chloe a quick kiss.

"It's a little rough, I've been working on it all week."

"You said that last time and it was great, you don't do anything less." Chloe stated adjusting her back to the arm of the couch facing the brunette.

"You have to much faith in me…See if you can figure this out." Looking at the neck of the guitar, placing her fingers just right, Beca began, hoping she'd practiced enough.

Beca hadn't played three bars and Chloe knew the song, even before the first words were sung, she knew it was Crush. All she could do was sit there listening, her girlfriend was good and Chloe doesn't know why Beca ever doubted that. Beca's vulnerable side was what she was seeing right now and Chloe knew she was one of only a handful of people who get to see it.

The song continued and as Chloe listened it seemed like Beca had watched a dozen videos of the way Dave Matthews played the song and was trying to incorporate them into her version. The redhead smiled, _that's what she was watching yesterday_.

Beca was nervous, she'd glanced up at Chloe after every mention of love, but her girlfriend hadn't caught the emphasis on it yet. For the first time in the song Beca looked into Chloe's electric blue eyes, changing one word and emphasizing the last three Beca sang the line she'd been waiting for.

"I mean to tell you all the things I've been thinking deep inside _my head_, with each moment the more _I love you_."

There was a brief lull in singing but the guitar pattern repeated as it grew in strength and volume. This is when Beca saw it, the realization on Chloe's face and the way her breath hitched slightly. All Beca could do was give a lopsided grin and a wink before finishing the song.

The two sat in silence once the song ended, Beca hoping Chloe would say something and Chloe not knowing what to say. Chloe was speechless, of all the songs Beca could have chosen, she picked the one that was a declaration of love. Chloe knew Beca was aware of this and she was pretty sure what Beca just admitted while singing. Now all Chloe had to do was get Beca to say it again.

"That was beautiful Beca, I loved it…" Chloe softly stated locking eyes with the brunette. "Now tell me why you picked that song?"

Beca shrugged setting the guitar aside, "No reason, just because I liked it. It had nice patterns I could learn."

"Beca Mitchell doesn't pick a song just because, you _always _pick them for a reason. Now I know why Dave wrote that song." Chloe reached for Beca's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Why did _you_ choose it? Out of all his songs you could pick, why this one?"

"Its just…Look I'm not good with words or feelings, so can I get this out before you say anything?" Beca asked looking at Chloe who just smiled and nodded as she inched closer to the musician.

"Originally I just wanted to learn a new song by one of your favorite singers. I had it narrowed down to two songs, but I couldn't choose. Then while going over the lyrics one song really made since and helped me realize things. This song Chloe, it sums up how you make me feel and how I feel about you."

Looking into Chloe's eyes Beca went for it, "I love you Chloe Beale… It's kind of… I'm in love with you. I love everything about you."

Beca took a couple of breaths trying to slow her racing heart. "I know it's too soon, we've only been dating two and a half months but we danced around each other for four. I mean we were basically dating then, just never acknowledging anything and…" Two fingers to her lips quickly silenced Beca.

As the silence filled the room Chloe closed the gap, crawling her way onto Beca's lap. Sliding her hands up the brunette's neck and cradling her face, Chloe leaned in pressing a kiss to Beca's lips. She poured her heart into the kiss, trying to convey her unspoken words and feelings. Slowing down they broke apart in need of air.

"Beca look at me," Chloe said smiling lovingly. "It's ok you don't have to ramble, I love you too… I am so in love with you, I've just been too nervous to say anything."

"Yeah?"

"Yes… I can't pinpoint exactly when it happened, I just know that I am."

The two sat there sharing loving touches and kisses that quickly turned into a full on make out session. Beca was the first to pull back, breaking the silence.

"So Beale is that one of your lady jams now?"

"Maybe, especially now that my hot girlfriend can play it. She is incredibly sexy when she plays."

"She sounds like a great catch, I'll have to meet her sometime."

Leaning down to whisper in Beca's ear Chloe continued, "You do realize knowing how to play that song gives you a ninety-five percent chance of getting laid?"

"I should have learned it sooner."

"Mmmhmm definitely should have…" Chloe rocked her hips eliciting a groan from Beca.

"What do I have to do to make up that five percent? I'm willing to do extra credit." Beca asked raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Standing, Chloe pulled Beca up, leading her towards the bedroom, "You'll have to guess."

Entering the room Beca lightly pushed Chloe onto the bed, working her way up the redhead's body Beca simply stated, "I love you Chloe Beale."

"There's the answer I was looking for," Chloe whispered before Beca connected their lips.

Breaking the kiss Chloe happily sighed, "I love you too Beca Mitchell. Now, let's work on your extra credit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
